Belly Dancer?
by MoB24
Summary: What would happen if Percy found out that Annabeth was a belly dancer? What would he think of it? I got the idea out of no where and came up with this.One-shot.


**Hey guys I just had a random idea and came up with this one-shot. So please review and tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: Rick owns what Rick owns, meaning everything that has to do with the book series and characters.**

Annabeth Chase opened her eyes to the crowded auditorium. She was nervous, her palms were sweaty and she couldn't concentrate while everyone stared at her. Which was bad, she was a daughter of Athena! She wasn't supposed to feel like this, especially since she had rehearsed this number for two months straight. She poured her time, sweat, blood and tears into this number and she wasn't about to back down now.

With new found determination, she closed her eyes and began to sway her hips to the music. She turned around moved her hips and feet to the rhythm of the music. All her troubles washed away as she became familiar with the steps and she soon began to lose herself in the dance. The crowd would've been able to see the smile only if half her face wasn't covered loosely by a pink, transparent fabric.

Annabeth moved beautifully and gracefully just like how her teacher taught her. Her short, heavy skirt swayed to her ankles as she moved across the stage. He stomach muscles tensed as the dance became intense, and that stomach belt of silver was starting to scratch itself on her bare skin. Her bangles jingled as her arms went up and down in motion. The crowd awed in a trance as though she was some sort of Indian princess. What was she doing you wonder? Annabeth Chase was belly dancing.

She ended her performance by returning to her previous stance from the beginning. The crowd applauded and the curtains fell, hiding the dancing beauty. Annabeth grinned as her teacher praised her performance and the judges awarded her a medal. She thanked them and ran down the auditorium to meet her second mother Sally. She smiled happily, glad that two months of hard work had finally paid off with a gold medal.

She reached Sally's row and froze in horror to what her eyes beheld in front of her. Next to Sally was her boyfriend Percy Jackson, and some other guy next to him. She approached them carefully and couldn't help but wonder why the two boys were gaping at her. Sally pulled her into a hug and congratulated her.

"Oh sweetie that was beautiful! You did wonderful, I knew you'd win first place!" Sally gushed.

Annabeth smiled "thanks Sally, I've been practicing for weeks now and I'm just glad its over with. Where's Paul I thought you said he'd be here?"

"Oh Paul got held up in an emergency teachers meeting," Sally answered.

Annabeth nodded and wondered why her boyfriend was here. She loved her boyfriend, don't get her wrong. He was just supposed to be at a swim meet in Virginia for two weeks and now he was two days early. She missed him dearly but she was embarrassed that he was here at her performance. He never knew of this secret…hobby of hers. She never wanted to tell him for she feared out of insecurity that he would laugh at her. Of course she knew that he would never do that, he was the sweetest most supportive boyfriend out there. She was a teenaged girl though, and like all teenage girls she felt insecure. So she hide her hobby and hoped that Percy would never find out. She even told Sally about her worries, Sally assured her that Percy would never make fun of her but agreed to keep it a secret.

She turned to Percy, "hey Percy, aren't you supposed to be in Virginia?"

She waited for a response but Percy just stood there gaping at her, his eyes were the only thing that seemed to be moving as they stared at her frame. Annabeth frowned and she turned to the stranger who seemed to be doing the same notion as Percy.

"Hi I'm Annabeth Chase, Percy's girlfriend," she reached out her arm for a handshake.

He shakes his head and snapped out of his trance, "I'm Tom." He squeaked causing Annabeth to chuckle. He cleared his throat "I'm Percy's teammate on the swim meet."

She smiled "nice to meet you and I thought that the swim meet was supposed to last for two weeks?"

Sally stepped in "the meet ended early and the boys were sent home early. They just arrived two hours ago and I didn't have to time to drop them off since the completion so I brought them here. I'm sure they didn't mind," Sally's eyes twinkled mischievously.

The boys nodded and Annabeth took off her face cover due to the irritating fabric. She could've sworn that she saw a hint of drool hanging off their open mouths before they wiped their mouths.

"Alright let's go home shall we, I'm pretty sure Annabeth is starving after that splendid performance," Annabeth followed Sally out the door.

Now what Percy was thinking during his girlfriend's performance, was nothing. His mind simply went blank as the mysterious blonde turned around and showed her face (well half) to the crowd. To say that he was stunned would be an understatement. He just came back from a swim mate with his team mates and he was exhausted. Since Tom didn't have a ride, Sally offered to drop him off after they attended a performance. Of course that made the two boys groan but Sally wouldn't hear it. Percy thought that it was going to be one of those boring amateur dance performances preformed by preteens. Boy was he wrong.

Seeing his girlfriend, Annabeth Chase the proud and extremely intelligent daughter of Athena, up on stage belly dancing…he did not see that coming. Percy wasn't complaining though, seeing her in that…cultural outfit and seeing her sway her hips happily to the music, made his mouth mimic that of a fish. He thought that it was…well hot. Annabeth was extremely beautiful in general…but this made him drool more than usual.

He wasn't the only one she had that effect on, when Percy found his friend staring at his girlfriend like that…he was not happy. He wanted to punch the living daylights out of him and anyone who looked at his girlfriend like that. He was very protective of her as she was of him.

He pondered on why she didn't mention of this activity. Did she feel embarrassed about this? Did she feel humiliated? It certainly did not look like it on stage when she was dancing happily forgetting everything insight. Did she not trust him to know? Did she feel that he would not support her? Surely that would not be the cause, he would support her with anything like she does for him. All those questions swirled around in his head until Tom decided to break every train of thought.

"Dude your girlfriend is hot," well Percy definitely was not happy about that statement.

After dropping off Tom, they reached their empty apartment. Sally left to pick up dinner leaving Percy and Annabeth alone.

"Well I'm going to change into something comfortably," Annabeth left for her room. Annabeth spent the weekends with the Jackson's so she always had half her stuff there.

She shut the door and shrugged her hair out of the ponytail, leaving it to fall down her back like golden waves. She took off the itchy belt and right when she's about to take off her top Percy bursts through the door.

"Percy! What are you doing I was about to ch-oomph." Percy silenced her with a kiss and she instantly melted in his arms.

He pulled back panting leaving Annabeth wanting more, "I'm guessing you enjoyed my performance?" He nodded furiously and nuzzled his face in her neck.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He muffled through her shoulder.

She sighed "because I was scared that you would make fun of me even though I knew you wouldn't. I was having insecurities so I didn't tell you anything."

He kissed her again, "Annabeth you shouldn't think like that. I will always support you no matter what." She smiled and hugged him.

"So how long has this been going on?"

"Since the beginning of school, my boarding school required some sort of extracurricular activity and this was the only one that interested me."

Percy made an agreeing noise from his throat, and he looks at her clothes once more. "So is this your outfit to keep forever?"

She nodded "yes its my performance uniform. Why?"

His eyes twinkled mischievously "no reason, I just really, really like it." Annabeth rolled her eyes. Boys.

"Thanks for your opinion but I need to change, this outfit is starting to get real uncomfortable," She pushed Percy out the door.

Percy smiled, knowing that he will see her in that uniform again.


End file.
